When the Dead Walked the Earth
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: A rumor hidden from public. An outbreak too big to stop. An evolution that will bring destruction to human kind. The smallest things really do make the biggest change ever made in human evolution. Rated M for swearing, gore and all that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay, so have you guys heard about that Ebola zombie thing? So this is sort of my inspiration for this kind of story. My first time writing about the zombie apocalypse and all, so please give tips if you know some or some suggestions. Leave reviews and tell me what you think about it… thank you! Oh, and I don't own How to Train Your Dragon franchise…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**The day it all went wrong**

* * *

><p>The alarm blared through the phone, and one lazy hand got out from underneath the blankets. It reached out to the phone, searching to turn off the alarm. Finally, it managed to locate the noisy phone before a gold head peaked out from underneath it and groggily turn the alarm off. She let out another sigh of relief before her phone rang again. She groaned and stared at the phone again, before realizing it was the sheriff, "Sheriff Sir, Officer Hofferson." She answered, fully alert now as she threw the covers off of her…<p>

"_There's been a report somewhere in the woods, Officer Pryce still hasn't radioed from there and his last call in was an hour ago. I know it's your day off, but everyone else was already deployed and busy with paperwork." _The sheriff had said and she let out a sigh as she got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

"Understood; what was the report about?" she asked as she shut the door and placed the phone on loudspeaker…

"_Some campers dialed 911 and said something was screaming by the woods off at Raven Point, Officer Pryce had gone there since he was on parole nearby. But that had been an hour ago and we still haven't heard from him."_

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes tops." She replied and threw off her clothes as she stepped in the shower…

"_Alright, keep me posted." _

"Will do sheriff." And he hung up and she took a bath and began to gear up. She put on her uniform and gathered up her badge, along with some guns before snatching up her radio and phone. She took her keys by the table and locked her house before she went to her car and started it. Raven point was nearby where she was residing and she would usually take a few laps around there over the weekend, but things had been hectic that she hadn't had time there recently. Now she wonders what could have happened there…

She drove into the woods, and saw the police car parked, but no one was in it, and the door was open. She turned off her car and took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed it safely before moving out, taking her gun with her. She muttered under her breath as she complained about having to be woken and working on her day off. She peaked in the car and sure enough, it was Pryce's car. She took her phone and began to dial the sheriff once more…

"_Hofferson, any news?" _he asked and Hofferson looked around the environment…

"I'm at Raven point already sheriff, but Officer Pryce is nowhere to be seen. I'm going to scan the surroundings, check for any clues as to where he may have gone off to." She stated and started to walk, her hand resting on her hip where her gun was holstered and started to walk…

"_Alright, give me a call when you find something."_

"Copy that Sheriff." She replied before pocketing it back to a secure pocket. Her blue uniform stood out in the woods, and it was quiet, aside from the occasional chirping of birds and crickets. She stepped expertly into the ground, avoiding any branches that could alert anyone or anything of her presence that could give an answer to where Officer Pryce had gone to. She scrunched up her nose as soon as she caught scent of something foul. "Oh that's even worse than my Yaknog." She muttered, before following the trail scent…

As she trudged down the trail, following the scent, she held back a gasp as she spotted Officer Pryce. He was lying on the ground, or what was left of him anyway. A couple of people were on top of him, happily munching parts she didn't want to know and she let out a vomit. Her gun was already out as they paused and stared at her, their necks twitching here and now, as they let out groans, blood dripping from their mouths and an unfinished arm and leg in their hands. She vomited again, and stepped back before she took off running, with them in pursuit of her…

* * *

><p>He was down by the basement, tweaking over his prototypes last night, when he heard a familiar thumping sound by the door. He groaned as he realized what it was that had been making the sound, "Come on bud I slept late last night!" he called out, but the dog had let out an indignant bark towards his master. He mumbled as he cursed under his breath before giving into his requests…<p>

"Okay mister bossy we're taking our morning stroll already!" he shouted back before pushing back his chair away and looked at the ground, "Where is that thing?" he asked as he twisted and turned around. Finally seeing what he was looking for, he quickly snatched it and latched it to himself. He still hated going around with his leg outside, but it wasn't his choice. Besides, his therapist, Dr. Belch, recommended it would be good.

He opened the door and soon enough, his dog had his leash by the door. It tilted his head towards him before going down, pleading him no to be angry for his excitement. He let out a defeated sigh and smiled at his four-legged companion. "Alright, fine, come on Toothless." He stated and grabbed the collar before closing the door to the basement, "Let's do this bud." He clipped the leash and walked out. A familiar thump and click sound echoed as he took his steps towards the car. Toothless, his playful yet fierce German shepherd went to the passenger's seat as he started up the engines…

He rarely took a walk by his neighborhood, and would usually go to the park to do so. He backed out from his parking space before driving down the road, when his phone had rung. He sighed and stared at the caller ID. It was his father, "Dad, hey, good morning." He greeted as he patted his dog's head…

"_Hayden, son, you coming for thanksgiving?" _his father asked, like every single time since the day he, Hayden, had retired from his old job. If anyone would ask, he'll just say he didn't feel like it, but his old man knew, as well as his therapist, that it was a lie. Hayden loved his job, but then the incident and he just decided to stop. It wasn't a very good decision, but he couldn't bear the looks he got. _"Look son, I know it's a lot to take in-"_

"Yeah, sorry dad, I can't right now… I, sigh, I just have to sort things out you know…" he said, "Anyway, I'm on the road to the park. Toothless is demanding his morning walk right now." He could hear his father's booming laughter through the phone, and he glanced at his dog that was too busy looking out the window…

"_Tell the little devil not to wear you out too much."_

"I try to!" he reasoned out and his dad chuckled, "Seriously, I'm his master yet he acts as if he's my boss or something!" he stated, a smile forming in his lips. It's rare that he and his dad has a talk like this anymore, so he's pretty pumped up as he felt his morning was starting out good. "Alright, bye dad, I love you." He said and his father calmed down and let out a sigh…

"_Alright, good bye son. I love you too." _

The call ended, and Hayden suddenly found himself missing his father's voice. Aside from his therapist, his father was the only other person he could talk to. His mother died when he was ten, and it had been a rough few years just him and his dad, but they patched things up after five years. They reached the park and he parked the car before taking Toothless' leash and walked out to the park. He totally forgot to change, before deciding he'd go home earlier than usual to take a long and relaxing bath back home. He and Toothless trudged down the park silently, noting the few people present here and there…

Suddenly, his dog started to growl somewhere as they stopped by the mini forest. "Toothless, what's wrong?" his dog just growled, teeth bearing and some of the old people on a nearby bench stopped and stared. He just smiled sheepishly at them before tugging onto Toothless, but he remained impassive and kept growling. He decided to go and check when his dog made a move to bit him. He backed off, and the people started to avoid them like plague, "Toothless bud come on, we're going now." He stated, voice firm before tugging the leash once more and his dog finally moved, away from the forest…

They got back in the car and Hayden immediately scolded his dog for making a scene, to which he whined and lowered his head in shame. Hayden relented and parked by on a nearby grocery store, deciding to stack up some supplies back home as he remembered they were running low. He bought some of the necessities, and a few energy drinks, not that he needed it, he just felt like buying it. He bought a pretty big amount of things in the grocery, to which the cashier, Heather, quirked up her eyebrows at him…

"Stacking up again?" she asked as he came by with his purchase. He gave her a lopsided grin and nodded…

"Yep, as always." He replied, she sighed and started to scan the prices…

"You know you can always come by like often times so you won't have to bring such a big amount of shopping bags to your house." He let out a sigh before shaking his head…

"Nah, I like it better this way. Less hassle and I won't have to worry about gas too much for travel." He stated and she nodded, understanding his reasons. However the truth was, he didn't like going out because of his leg. He just didn't like to know people are looking at it, wondering what had happened. His purchase was done, and he struggled a bit as he went to his car. He placed the grocery bags at the back seat before he started to drive back to his house.

He gathered the groceries and laid them gently down the doorstep as he fumbled for the keys to his house, where Toothless started to pace restlessly, "Yeah, hold Toothless, I'm working as fast as I can to look for the house keys bud." Toothless whined, before he stopped and barked at him, "What's wrong with you bud? You're acting pretty strange-" when they heard a scream. Hayden stopped, but then his dog barked at him, urging him to go faster. He even went as far as sniffing around him before tugging onto his lower pockets. Hayden reached down and unlocked his door, pushing the groceries inside as Toothless bounded into the house.

Hayden paused to look at the direction of the scream when he saw someone stumbling out of the woods, seeming to be walking unsteadily. He walked down the porch, taking a good look, when he felt some insistent tugging and saw it was Toothless, whining, begging him to come inside. Hayden didn't want to make it worse for his buddy so he complied and locked his door. He looked out of his window watching. It was a girl and she probably was wounded. He could see her limping as she cradled her arm. He was about to go back outside when Toothless blocked his way, baring his teeth at his master…

"Toothless what's happening?! Toothless! Bad, bad dog, snap out of it!" he shouted when he saw what had transpired outside his front lawn. The girl had dropped down on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, until she stopped moving. For a few moments Hayden watched before she jerked. He stumbled back, almost falling down; he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he watched more.

Hayden gulped and his dog began growling, but it wasn't to him this time, but to his door. "Hold Toothless!" he hissed and the dog conceded. Hayden unlocked his basement and went down before getting the old suitcase he had stuffed away. It was a good thing he kept it and had taken good care on it. He opened it up and saw his old friend, one of the registered rifles he's made up, and closed it back up before going out and locked the basement once more. He noticed Toothless had stayed on his guard by the door and he let out a soft whine as Hayden gestured for him to stay quiet.

He went upstairs and opened up the window that led to his front porch. He set it up and placed his left eye by the eye piece and looked through it. He doesn't know what had happened, and he wasn't about to go out and ask her what had happened. For all he knew, she could be the culprit. He watched her, normal features, a bit bloodied and, he looked up for a moment, before turning back to the eyepiece and looked into it once more. Was that a bite mark he had just seen?

He stared at her again, he found that odd that she had fell down on the middle of the road. He didn't know who she was, but pretty much recognized her as some of the few people that jog around the place. He may have not gone out that much ever since his accident, but he still checks what happens outside his front lawn and backyard. He remembers that video game of some plants and brain eaters and wonders maybe that could work as well, but he isn't so sure. As far as he knew plants only knew how to photosynthesize and make the air clean and surroundings beautiful.

He's thankful now that he had locked his door, but still, he checks the surroundings, looking for whomever it was that attacked her. He hears Toothless' growling, and he hopes his buddy knows he's supposed to keep quiet. Thankfully, the dog remains silent, being trained and all by the police force; he expected no less of his partner.

He still doesn't know what's happening to her, so he decides to pick up his phone. He's careful to make sure it was on silent mode. He abandons his post for a moment as he places it on handset and looks through the eyepiece once more as he dials someone…

* * *

><p>"There you go baby girl," he mused as he gave his beloved bulldog another treat, "Yes, who's my princess?" he cooed and the dog barked in reply as she munched on her treat. He smiled and turned his face to watch on the news, "Sigh, that Ebola virus really had spread now right Meatlug?" he asked his dog, who was still munching on her food, "You should be careful what you eat, because I don't want you to get sick alright?" he told his beloved dog, when his phone had rang…<p>

"_Dr. Ingerman, good morning, there are some people here that require your expertise in breaking down something they found." _ He sat up straight; he patted his dog for a moment before standing up and shutting the television…

"About what?" he asked

"_The outbreak of the Ebola virus, you see, some of them think they might be able to find some answers in the dead bodies of those infected with it."_

"Oh, okay, let me just fix up some things before going there." He muttered and hung up on them. He stopped and stared at his dog, "Well my princess, looks like daddy's got to go to work, you stay here okay? Guard the house and daddy will give you a big treat later on." He said and stood up, preparing to leave the house. He got out and began to drive towards their research center. He was greeted by the guard as soon as he entered and he proceeded to suit up. It was mandatory to suit up, because you'd never know what kind of things you can pick up from the dead bodies.

As soon as he was secured, he went into their lab, where he was met by his colleagues, who nodded at him as they had started to analyze the body, "How long since the time of death?" he asked, one of them checked the data before looking back at him…

"Almost a day now, just dropped dead in the middle of the quarantine section, hasn't moved since then." He nodded as they started to double check whether or not he really was dead. No rising of chest, no heartbeat, and the virus had probably died with the host, but they wanted to make sure. Dr. Ingerman went behind the computers and started to read the vital signs. He typed on the keyboards, figuring out if something was wrong. No brain activity either, but the virus was alive, still searching for something…

"That's not right," he muttered under his breath, "A virus isn't like a bacteria… viruses latches onto live hosts for it to sustain life, but why are you still alive?" he mumbled, when he heard gasps. He had gasped as well as he saw the dead body, not dead. He thought it was probably a mistake, but he checked the computers and the monitors, this was not possible. Zero brain activity, no pulse, not breathing, the body twisted around, sniffing for a moment as they stood still. It stared at them for a moment, before one of them moved to nudge the body when it pounced on him…

The body bit into his neck, blood spurted out of his veins. Everyone shrieked in terror as they scrambled to get away, including Dr. Ingerman. He ran out of the lab as fast as his little legs could carry him. He took off his suit and discarded it before washing his hands and everything else. He grabbed the spare clothes by the locker and got dressed pretty quickly until he heard a distant groan. Being his nervous and normal scared self, he let out a silent whimper as he pressed his abnormally large body against the lockers…

He looked around for anything he could use and was lucky enough that the fire emergency hose and ax were nearby. He gulped as he stared at the body, now that it has eaten, he wonders how long it'll take for him to get hungry, but he wasn't about to stand by and watch. He moved as quietly as he could towards the fire emergency, and exit. He whimpered as he realized he didn't have any key, nor can he break the glass. If he were to break it, it would alert it of his presence.

'_Okay Felix; just relax, chances are he's not smart enough and will leave. Yes, that's right, zero brain activity, but has its complete motor skills. He won't be able to know you're here if you stay absolutely still.' _He thought to himself, and now cursed as to why he had to leave his house and his precious princess. He let out a sharp gasp upon remembering his dog, before he slammed his hands to his mouth. The body shifted, groaning and dragging its feet towards his direction…

He gulped silently as possible itching to break the glass, but he must hold his ground until he's pretty extra sure that it was coming for him. Suddenly the alarm blared and the body ran out, saving him from his imminent death. He skipped the emergency glass and went directly to the fire exit. Hopefully there'd be none anymore to encounter.

* * *

><p>She was impatient, her brother knows that, he definitely does, yet why was it that he was taking longer than expected. The camping trip was over and they've hunted already what they came here for, but where were those two? She growled under her breath and got out from the car before going at the back of the pick up to grab onto her makeshift spear and trudged back into the woods. She left their hunting partners, a couple of pointers by the truck, locking them in the car. They both whined, before she calmed them down and left them.<p>

Her brother and their senior hunter had been there through the weekend, hoping to add some nice buck to their collection, but ended up taking the whole week just to find it. She grumbled and swung through the branches, "Travis!" she yelled, "Where are you butt elf!?" she yelled before grumbling again, "You better not be playing a prank on me again or I swear I'm going to kill you!" she shouted all the more, turning around when she sees nothing. She looks to the ground, looking for some prints or telltale signs from where she passed by as she went to the car. "Travis! Daniel!" she yelled, not liking the woods now that she was alone.

She's not so smart on her own, and she blames it on her twin for stealing half of her intelligence, but it wasn't her choice she had one. She grumbled all the more, stomping down the ground, knowing she's scaring away potential prey. "Well good, I don't want them having any fun without me!" she hissed with every word as she felt completely left alone when she hears a low grumbling before a yell, "Ah!" she screamed and landed a punch on her attacker…

"Oh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" He yelped as he clutched his cheeks before spitting out some blood, "Daniel did you get her reaction!?" he yelled as he rubbed his sore cheek where she grumbled and grabbed a small branch and began to hit him, "Hey! Ow- Rachel-ow-stop-" she stopped as soon as she heard a hysterical laughing and changed targets. This time, the other guy, Daniel, was now yelping in pain…

"Okay! We get it!" he shouted at her and she stopped, "Geez woman, no need to be so rough."

"Uh yes I do." She said, before turning to her brother, "Whose idea was this anyway?" she demanded and Travis pointed to Daniel…

"All of our deranged ideas came from him." He said gesturing to Daniel as he stared at the camera and replayed their prank, "Man, your face is priceless here." She growled and wrestled for the camera from her brother. Daniel just rolled his eyes and picked up the spear and secured the knife and daggers he has around his body, before hearing something coming towards them. The twins were still busy fighting, "Give it here butt elf!"

"Stop trying to steal all my glory!"

"There's like a million things to get your glory on!"

"No clip no glory!"

"Quit it!" Daniel hissed at them, and they both stopped struggling as they looked around. Both of them got on their feet and were now back to back with each other. Daniel gave Rachel her makeshift spear before taking out one of the daggers from its safe keeping and got it ready for attack. Travis took out his slingshot and looked around…

"There I see it!" he yelped and struck a rock at it and it yelped back, "It speaks." He stated plainly before he was hit in the back of his head by his sister, "Ouch." He mumbled as she shook her head…

"It's a person you idiot." She pointed out and Daniel rolled his eyes…

"Great, more people." Daniel sarcastically stated and they saw someone rub his forehead as he appeared right before them…

"Oh, me likey." Rachel said dreamily, to which Travis eyed her weirdly. He recovered from the hit before panic settled in his eyes once more…

"We need to get out of here quick." He stated and started to run…

"Hey wait up!" Rachel called out, immediately going into a sprint after the new comer. Travis tried to catch her but was too late and he called after his sister. Daniel watched them for a moment before staring out to the horizon before seeing multiple bloodied people coming towards them…

"Daniel come on!" he heard Travis yell before he went after them. The walking dead was now coming towards them, and he managed to catch up to the new comer and led the way to their car. The dogs started to bark at their masters and both Travis and Rachel took the backseat to subdue their dogs. Daniel went to the driver's seat and the newcomer took the passenger seat. Daniel started the car but it wouldn't start yet.

"I told you to get it fixed already!" Rachel yelled at her brother…

"I wasn't about to waste money on some junk!" he retorted back…

"Well this piece of junk may just save your lives." The newcomer had said, "The name's Ethan." He introduced, "Sorry for the rudeness back then, but we've got no time to waste." Finally the engine started and they drove out on full speed away from the incoming walking dead. The road was bumpy, and the dead buck behind them crashing in the back, "The blood will attract them; you've got to get rid of it."

"Nope." Travis immediately said…

"Nu-uh." Rachel supported…

"Not a chance." Daniel ended. And the car went back to silence, "So do you mind actually filling us in on what had just transpired back there?" he asked and Ethan stared at them for a moment before letting out a sigh…

"It's the zombie apocalypse already." He muttered distastefully, "You should have believed them when they said that sooner or later this sort of thing was going to happen." Everyone in the car remained silent as they drove away. Rachel and Travis shared a look before looking at the back of the pick-up…

"I wonder what was out there." She mumbled and Travis nodded, agreeing with his twin.

* * *

><p>He knows it was too early to go to the bar, but he had nothing to do back at his house. He downed another shot and ordered another one. The bartender and the waitress eyed him amusingly before giving him another shot. "Looks like you've got a lot on your plate there Private." The waitress, Catherine, mumbled as she sat beside him. No one but him was still there so she was allowed to dillydally. He chuckled before ordering another…<p>

"Nah, I'm just a bit bored." He replied, and the bartender chuckled…

"Looks like Private Jorgenson got nothing else to do. What did you do this time?" Tomas, the bartender asked him as he cleaned some glasses and placed them down. He stared at the empty glass and placed it down, just as Tomas was about to give him a refill he shook his head…

"Well I've been suspended until further notice for insubordination, they wanted to give me time to think things through again and know my place."

"What was the order?" Catherine asked…

"They told our troop to retreat, but I refused and managed to almost send one of my associates in a body bag." He muttered and looked around, "Anyone else up for food? I've got no one else and my cousin's in a pretty secluded place for me to remember where." The two of them looked around before nodding. They had asked for permission and were allowed to go to their lunch break provided they return later evening. The three of them walked out and went to the nearby diner and ordered before digging in…

They talked about nothing in particular when there was a distant scream and yells. Multiple people outside started running pass the diner, and the other customers went out to see what the fuss was all about. Private Jorgenson and his two companions remained inside, thinking it was probably just a hoax to gain attention or some kind of wild rally. When-

"What the hell!?" Catherine yelped as she saw someone random running get tackled to the ground and was being devoured by those that were rugged looking. The people began to scream and run for their lives as Catherine vomited her lunch along with Tomas. Private Jorgenson had seen the terrors of war and some battles but never had he seen anything this disgusting. He was able to keep it down his stomach, but it was threatening to come out…

"Let's go round the back!" he told them and they nodded as soon as they recovered. Catherine gave one last vomit before running after them towards the back of the kitchen. Private Jorgenson grabbed some knife and so did Catherine, Tomas just grabbed onto some frying pan as they walked out. "Stay on your guard, Tomas you take the rear while I take the lead." He said and they both nodded. He looked over to the sidelines and finally vomited his lunch as he saw them eating more and more people. "What the heck is this?"

"I don't know about you but I think its best we go somewhere safe." Catherine muttered as she looked over his shoulder, "Where's your house?"

"It's five blocks from here." He replied before nodding both at them, "Come on, this way." He turned around the curb to avoid being seen by them. They hid and ran as quick as they could until the finally reached his house. He unlocked his door quickly and led them both inside before shutting his door closed. The people were yelling for help and everything, and he dropped the knife, not knowing what to do. He was used to following orders, even if he doesn't always follow it. He wasn't used to giving orders…

"What now!?" Tomas yelped as he peeked through the curtains, "Stephen!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back, running his hands through his dark hair, "I don't know what to do…"

"Who does?!" yelled Catherine, panic seeping through her voice. Stephen looked up for a moment before dishing out his phone and dialed a number, "Who're you calling?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment, as it rang through his ear…

"My cousin." Someone started to bang on their door and some screams and groans, soon enough blood seeped through the bottom and Catherine ran to the bathroom as she let out another vomit…

"Man this is sick…" Tomas said as he paced in his living room…

"Hiccup!" he yelped in relief as his cousin finally picked up…

-linebreakhere-

"Snotlout!?" Hayden asked in surprise as he looked at his phone again before putting it back in his ear, "How'd you get my number?"

"_I got it from uncle," _he replied, _"Listen, what's happening outside your house right now?" _he asked and Hayden looked through the eyepiece and saw no one else aside from the ambulance a while ago, who had just left with the girl sprawled by the road…

"Nothing, why?" he then heard something at the background, some yelling and cursing, "Are you watching some movie or something?" he asked, if he was about to brag might as well just hang up. He wasn't interested; he still had to finish those few improvements he's made on that prototype from last night.

"_No, listen, there's some crazy things happening here and I don't know what to do!" _Hayden winced at the loudness and knows his cousin is panicking…

"Why don't you take a seat for a second, calm down and tell me what's happened." He ordered and heard him breathing heavily before a thump; he must have fallen down on a chair in panic or something. He then launched into a story of something he just finds absolutely fictional. He rolls his eyes at the obvious made up story before Stephen finally stops, "Very convincing really, come on Snotlout don't tell me some zombie apocalypse shit is happening outside your house right now."

"_I'm telling you the truth!" _he exclaimed, _"Here, there are some people with me right now!" _and they all started to yell and support the story. Hayden had to remove the phone from his ear as he turned around to check up on Toothless. Toothless whined at him and he patted his dog as he plopped down on his bed, completely missing the walking dead pass by his road and follows the road to the town nearby…

"Okay, fine, say I believe this zombie shit of yours, do you have any means of transport or some supplies or rations for yourselves there?" he asked and he heard some shuffles, clanging and all through the phone. He rubbed his dog behind the ear and stared at the ceiling…

"_I've got a Camaro at the front and then some jerky and a few ration bars, some noodles, canned goods, that's all." _He answered…

"Alright, any first-aid kit or means to tend to yourself, some medicine, painkillers, bandages, plasters and stuff like that?"

"_Yes, I do."_

"Weapons?"

"_Of course Hiccup, I'm in the military, I've got some guns in the house."_

"Good, 'cause you're gonna need it. Reserved ammos?"

"_Check."_

"Extra clothes and survival skills?"

"_Check and check."_

"Money?"

"_Why would I need money this time of day?"_

"What? It could be helpful." He replied and heard some grumbling. Hayden rolled his eyes and checked the time; he was really hoping they'd call off this prank of theirs. This was the longest yet that Stephen had tried to prank him. Sure they were grown men now, but his cousin always did have a childish vendetta against him.

"_Got it." _

"Good, now this is the time you're gonna tell me I've been pranked right?"

"_What? Hiccup this isn't a prank!" _

"Yeah, like I'll believe you."

"_Seriously!" _Hayden let out a sigh and rolled over as he heard some rapping on the door. Toothless had already bounded by the door and was scratching it, whining…

"Okay, okay, just stick together and wait for the government or something. Which reminds me, is your phone fully charged? Radios?" he asked as he opened the door and saw Heather all terrified looking and hug him. She quickly turned and locked the door and slid down, breathing heavily, "Heather, what's wrong?" he asked, even though he only goes to get his groceries a few times, they were good friends. He knows she knows he lives here, but she's never gotten here until now…

She started crying, when his cousin had gotten back to the phone, _"Yes, now it's charged and the radios are working. Who's there with you?"_

"A friend, and Toothless, bud stay with her." He told his dog who did as he was told. He got to the kitchen and got a glass of water, before he heard something in the background, "Turn the volume of the radio up and put me on loudspeaker would you?" he ordered and quickly he heard what it was that was being broadcasted…

"_**News of the widespread Ebola virus has just gotten worse, as more people had been dying; scientists believe the virus has evolved to keep itself surviving in the even dead bodies. A couple of bodies had been analyzed and sent to various research centers when they claim that the dead had been revived and started to attack. The government urges its citizens to stay indoors and stack up some supplies as they send in more troops to handle the growing outbreak of these Ebola zombies."**_

"_See, I told you its true!" _Hayden stopped and closed the faucet as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was all so messed up; he looked up and quickly shut his windows closed and all other doors. He turns on his other cameras as he goes to the other room and looks through the footage caught. He may have not been in the service already, but he wasn't about to abandon everything he's learned. In the past few years he's gotten a job as a local technician seeing as he was always so gifted in computers and all. He replayed what had happened a few moments ago and saw what had happened when he wasn't looking.

"Snotlout, you're there, you should help people."

"_But-"_

"Private Stephen Jorgenson!" he shouted, "People will be depending on you right now, go out there and look for survivors. If the outbreak has spread towards you, it won't be long till they start to infect other people, stay alert, don't let anyone get into contact with these people, suit up and stay posted on what's happening and update me got it Private?"

"_Sir yes, sir." _

"Good." Hayden let out a sigh and went to the living room, where Heather was dazed and looking at nowhere. She had dried tears on her cheeks and he held out some water to her. She accepted it and muttered a soft thank you. He crouched down before her and surveyed her body. He wasn't a pervert, he was just checking she wasn't wounded, or hurt. Then he remembered the bite mark he found on the girl, he stared back at Heather…

"You, you weren't bitten, were you?" he asked and she shook her head…

"No, I wasn't. I was by the comfort room, taking a break when I heard screams and yells, suddenly something entered and I looked outside, it was a man, but he had some blood all over his face and he pounced on me. I quickly locked myself inside and noticed the window and got out." She sniffed, "I didn't know which way else to go but here. They were attacking people, and I saw some of them were being eaten and-" she sniffed again and Hayden hushed her…

"Come on, I'm sure there's some clothes here for you, let's get you cleaned up." He said and she nodded, gulping down her saliva that was threatening to drip out. She coughed and he gave her the glass of water again until she finished it. "The bathroom is down there, I'll just leave the clothes outside the door. Alright?" he said and she nodded. He turned to Toothless, "Keep guard bud." He then went upstairs to pick out some clothes for his guest. As soon as he did as he said, he went down the basement and started to tune in some old radio equipment he had fixed…

Everywhere was the same; he wonders how long it'll take for the government to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank you for those who left their reviews, followed, and made it a favorite. :3 Thank you for pointing out some corrections and I promise I will fix it. Hopefully you'll find my zombie apocalypse story interesting and different as others, even if it's been inspired by WWZ and multiple of other zombie themed things…**

**I also don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**The time we run for our lives**

* * *

><p>She had just gotten into her car and quickly started the engines. She wasn't quite convinced she was safe so she had backed up real quick. She didn't know who they were, but she couldn't stomach what they did. Flashes of Officer Pryce's dead eyes boring into her sapphire orbs haunted her. The wretched scent was still stuck in her nose, and she could still feel the bile forcing its way up her throat. She drove out of Raven point as fast as she could before she dialed a phone number. "Sheriff I've found Officer Pryce-"<p>

"_Officer Hofferson get down to town immediately, a cause of panic had arrived and we need you and all units down there immediately! Citizens have been attacked!"_

"Roger that!" she stated and swerved the car to avoid passerby's. Her knuckles were turning white as she held onto dear life on the steering wheel, the siren wailing as she drove faster towards town. She heard the radio go on and relay some information and she sped up as soon as she heard the word 'zombie'. She didn't think she'd live enough to be a part of it, but hopefully she'd die human still. "Where are they coming from?" she mumbled under her breath as she saw the town coming into view.

She quickly hit the brakes as a number of people came in front of her. Most of them were screaming and yelling for help while running. She got out of the car and readied a shotgun she had lying underneath her seat as she prepared to fire. The other black and white's arrived and made a barricade from the stampeding people. Some of them even brushed against her roughly and almost ran her down, fortunately she bumped into the car, and until she saw some people like the ones she saw by Raven point. She looked behind her and saw the panicked people running to different directions. Her attention was quickly gained by the megaphone someone had taken out…

"**This is the police and we order you to stand down. I repeat stand down!" t**he sheriff had stated, but the people looked like they didn't hear him, **"I repeat stand down!" **but still they kept going, they nodded to each other as one of them fired a warning shot near one of them. The people behind them shrieked all the more, but still they kept going towards them. She knows this isn't a normal reaction, either they're that prepared to die or were sort of dead. Hearing and remembering the word zombie had already sent shivers through her spine and she wanted to get away, but she must hold her ground. The sheriff stared at them for a moment, and everyone had been waiting for something to happen, when something had grabbed her from behind…

"Hofferson!" she hears one of the officers cry out and she knocks him away with the shotgun. She sends her attacker a swift kick to the head and almost hurls again as she feel a sickening crunch at the contact. But he kept coming at her with this daze look as if she was something he wanted to eat. In this case, she probably was. Her survival instincts kicked in and she fired at him, and all hell broke loose. The zombies started to run towards them with incredible speed, until some of them had been attacked. She yelped as one of the lunged at her once more, she fired as quick as she could, and so did the others as well, but soon enough they had run out of bullets…

"Shit!" she hissed and slammed the barrel to another incoming. She got in the car and checked the hatch and grabbed a pistol, checking for the bullets, she cocked them into place before getting back out and shot others as well. They kept coming and the other officers had escaped and got into their cars as they drove for the hospital.

"That thing just bit me!" one of them radioed in and she heard a yelp and saw that the sheriff was bitten at his hand. She quickly aimed for its head and it blew to bits. The sheriff stared up at her dazed and she quickly draped one of his arms around her…

"Hofferson," he muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem." She seated him in the passenger seat before getting in as well. They buckled up and she turned around, headed for the hospital as well, "We need to get you some medical attention." She said and he nodded, "Besides, you don't feel like turning me into some munchies right?" he chuckled and shook his head…

"No, just a bit sick, it's like they drained the life out of me or something." He coughed out, some blood splattering on the dashboard, "Sorry." He mumbled and she let out a sigh…

"It's okay John." She looked at the bite mark he's had and she feels a bit scared in the closed space. In movies, they turn almost immediately, but he still hasn't. Maybe it wasn't true that bites were infective. "How are you feeling now?"

"Still the same, still human, and I feel like vomiting." He joked and she gave him a tight smile. Some blood from all the chaos has splattered to her as well, but she could worry about being clean from whatever they were carrying once she got him into the hospital and was treated. They soon arrived and she rushed him to one of the nurses who immediately took the sheriff from her. She let out a relieved sigh before the other nurses came and tended to her.

When she was all patched up and well, she decided to go and visit her sheriff. He was lying down on the bed, his neck with a very clear discoloration from where he had been bitten. She winced at the sight of the brown-purple skin. "How's it going sheriff?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders, feeling somewhat stiff, especially the arm…

"Still alive and human, come closer." He said and she did, taking a seat beside him. He reached out to her and cupped her cheek with his mobile hand, "You're fine?" he asked and she nodded, "The others?"

"They've been patched up, and those that survived are being admitted right now. Some are still by the station, getting medical attention there." He nodded before coughing, facing away from her, "You'll be fine John." She said as she leaned into his touch…

"I've been too much of a sheriff lately haven't I?" he asked smiling at her and she chuckled. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He whispered. And she smirked at him…

"As soon as you get better," she said, "I'll check up on you later though okay?" she said and he nodded. She let out a sigh before leaving him in the hospital. She got into the car once more and went home. As soon as she got there she immediately discarded her clothes and set them up on fire in her metal trash can. She watched as it turned to ashes before she went back inside and took a shower once more. Her stomach growled, and she remembers she skipped breakfast. She got out and put on some fresh and clean clothes before heading to the kitchen to eat.

She scrolled down her phone and realized it was almost out before she got up and charged it. She checked the surroundings once more before going up the attic to check on some more of her spare guns. She grabbed onto a few pistols and checked on the ammunitions. She kept one near her and the rest on convenient places so she'd have a spare wherever she was. She quickly stocked up a few supplies in a travel bag along with a medical kit and spare clothes. It was better safe than sorry. She took out the hidden Swiss knife and tucked them in her boot. She buckled the police duty belt on her hip before turning on the television.

She turned to the news channel and listened in. Seems like a few of the airplanes had crashed into somewhere and they were carrying some bodies for some research. It was the suspected source of where these Ebola zombies were coming from, but they weren't so sure. Another news shifted over to some lab where there was an outbreak and killed a few people while some had survived. She leaned back and stared at the frame beside her. It was a picture of her and John, happily posing for the camera.

She remembers that day; they had just celebrated their twelfth month-sary, in other words their first anniversary. The past few weeks had been hectic that they spent a lot less time with each other and more on work that they basically forgot about their relationship. She shook her head and drank the energy drink she had stacked up in the fridge as she listened to the news, not really realizing she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stephen had done what his cousin has ordered him to, and he was geared up like he was ready for war. He as fully loaded and so were his two companions. They've been bringing people into his house, but their task was far from over. He heard a crying somewhere inside a house and he busted the door open. He pointed his gun left and right before going in. Tomas and Catherine brought up his blind sides as they guarded for anything zombie incoming. He reached the kitchen and saw a little boy huddled in the corner, terrified, "Hey," he called out, "It's safe now kid, we're not gonna eat you or anything." He looked at the wrist and saw a clear bite wound, he winced at the sight…<p>

Catherine came up beside him and saw the little boy, immediately going to him, "No don't-" but his worries died down as the little boy sniffed and hugged her, "He's been bitten." He pointed out and she looked down, the boy sniffed and coughed out…

"He's not turning." She pointed out, "It may not even be transmitted like that."

"I beg to differ," Tomas countered, "They say it can be spread through direct fluidic contact, and that includes bites." He added, but one look from the crying boy made him wish it wasn't true. "But he's still human, how long have you been bitten?" he asked and the kid paused to think…

"About an hour now?" he asked, the wound was slowly turning to brown-purple, and was starting to clot, "My body hurts, please don't kill me." He pleaded, tears flowing down. Stephen let out a sigh and kneeled before him…

"What's your name kid?" he asked and he sniffed…

"Gustav." He answered, "Are you going to kill me?" he sniffed again and Catherine gave him a pointed look. He let out a sigh and turned to Tomas who just shrugged his shoulders. His cousin told him to help people out here and look for survivors; well he's looking at the kid and knows he's human. He shook his head before ruffling his hair…

"Nah, you're puny and bitten but no," he said, "Let's go everybody, we've got to get back to the house." Stephen picked up the boy as he handed Tomas his gun. They carefully made their way to their transportation until they reached his house and locked the door. The others who were inside had gotten the boy and immediately tended to him. Stephen let out a sigh of relief and slid down to the floor in exhaustion. The sun was beginning to set already, he noticed. "You guys check on everyone and make sure we're safely barricaded." He told them and both Tomas and Catherine nodded…

"The kid's got a high fever." Muttered one of the women they'd rescue, "We need to get him to a hospital."

"How do we know they could help? It's like 5 kilometers away and the government said to stay indoors." Argued one of them…

"Look if we don't he'll die!"

"At least there's one less person to worry about!" everyone else started to yell and argue. Stephen held his hands over his ears, attempting to shut them out. He needed guidance; he wanted his commander to tell him what to do. He wants his high school teachers scolding him; he wants his cousin shouting at him for something he's supposed to be doing…

"Everyone shut up!" Catherine yelled, "I'm sick of all the shitty excuses and stuck up attitudes you all have like you know better than anyone, but you don't! No one does, so do us all a favor and shut the fuck up!?" she exclaimed and everyone did. She let out a sigh of relief before going upstairs to check on the little boy. His fever had come up and was now at the rising temperature to a hundred degrees Celsius. She placed a damp cloth on his forehead and unwrapped the bandage on his wound and replaced it with a new one…

"Mommy…" he muttered, "No mommy don't kill me…" he kept saying and she hushed him and got out of the room, leaving it open in case anything happens. She got back down the stairs and saw that everything was secure and nothing could get in. they were all eating their part already and she sat down between Stephen and Tomas…

"His condition's getting worse." She said, "I don't think he's going to make it." they both sighed and she leaned against Tomas who wrapped his arm around her. Stephen let out a sigh before pulling out his phone and began to dial a number. It rang a few times before his cousin picked up…

"Hey Hiccup," he greeted, sounding awfully tired, "Yeah I'm fine… no there's nothing so far… nothing just the same old shit they've been sputtering since the morning… there's a few I've found and now a kid's sick… I don't think he's going to make it… its getting dark Hiccup… I'm not going to go to the hospital this late… maybe they're worse at night! Whatever bye." And he hung up before letting out a sigh. He stood up and brushed off some dust from his clothes, "Let's get this show on the road." He said and everyone eyed him incredulously…

"Wait you mean get out?!" one of them asked and he nodded…

"But we just barricaded the entrances and exits!"

"Yeah and it's getting dark!" and all types of excuses were made. Stephen tried to keep calm but he's had enough. He had risked his life for these people and now he was almost wishing he hadn't. It was a bad thing to think about but he couldn't help it. They were a bunch of whiners and complained at everything he's been saying to them. He chuckled humorously to himself; this must be how his superiors feel about him. And now, he was having a taste of his own medicine…

Suddenly the hear footsteps upstairs, and immediately they stopped arguing and saw the little boy coming down the stairs. His head hung low as he walked down sleepily on the stairs. The woman that tended to him came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder when he grabbed onto it suddenly and bit a finger off. She screamed as did the others and they began to open the barricaded doors. The zombie-turned kid soon realized he had many choices on his plate decided it was time to take a bite out of everything. He came up to the next one close to him and they screamed and begged to be helped. Those who were kind enough to help restrained the kid but he soon bit then and started to gnaw on their flesh…

Stephen kept his gaze on the kid as he gnawed on the other survivors…

No, this wasn't a kid anymore, and soon enough, he'd start infecting the other people. He took in a sharp breath and as the door finally sprung open as they piled out his house panicking, he pulled the trigger. And the shot rang throughout the neighborhood. Stephen breathed in heavily. He had just shot a kid. He had shot a kid! "Stephen!" Tomas yelled as he saw more of the zombies were coming up at them by the gunshot, "Stephen snap out of it!" he yelled and Stephen finally looked his way, "We need you to keep your focus okay?" he said and Stephen nodded, fully understanding, "Now, what do we do?"

* * *

><p>Felix had miraculously gotten to his home and immediately packed up all his research and his precious dog to his car. He didn't have anything else useful to ward off things like he saw and he didn't want to stay here any longer. He drove out of his house once he got all his necessities and hit the road off to who knows where. He was breathing hard and he fumbled for his nebulizer. He was asthmatic, but he still had a pet, granted he was extremely cautious with her.<p>

He's never had anyone else aside from Meatlug after all so she meant the world to him. "This is messed up!" he muttered to Meatlug, "I should have released that theory of mine, I should have told someone this could happen but the statistical probability as extremely low as in a 0.01%, but I shouldn't have ignored it Meatlug, it was still a probability!" the dog barked and he nodded, "You're right, I need to calm down, get some help then we'll figure this out okay?"

He ignored the people. He knows he should at least tell them to run, but the government had told everyone else not to panic and stay indoors. He wasn't about to stay inside his house and wait for those things to knock on his front door. He'd rather be outside going as far away as possible from these people. He breathed in and out steadily and finally sighed in relief when he realized it was just him and his dog Meatlug. "There we go girl," he then opened the window partially, to which she happily went to, "We're safe now." He then checked his speed and gas until his eyes widened…

"Uh-oh." He muttered, "I wonder if a gas station is nearby." He looked up ahead and seriously hoped there was one. It took a while, until Felix finally spotted the gas station, "Yes!" he cheered, "Look Meatlug, luck's on our side." The dog bark and he patted her head gently. He slowed to a stop and looked around for a moment before he started to fill up his tank. He also realized he hasn't stocked some food when he had been packing. Luckily he still had enough supplies for his medicine.

His keys jingled as he walked to the shop, but he wasn't expecting there to be a groan to come from the counter. He looked to his side and realized the cashier, who was clearly infected, looking at him. He let out a horrified shriek before stumbling backwards, making a shelf of products fall as well. The zombie made its way towards Felix and he started to scramble back up his feet when he noticed there was someone else looking at him at the dark corner of the store. He gulped as soon as he realized there were two of them. He whimpered and suddenly caught sight of the fire extinguisher. He immediately grabbed onto it and swung it as the first one came near him. He whacked it twice to make sure, and then swung it to the other one as well.

He dropped it on the floor unceremoniously as he stumbled back, looking left and right for any more of them. He glanced at the other guy and recognized the uniform. He quickly tiptoed towards him, avoiding stepping on the cashier-turned-zombie. He flipped the man over and snatched the radio attached to his hip, as well as the gun. He checked for the bullets and nodded, before checking if it had some spare, finding nothing he left and started to pick up what else he needed and forgotten. It seems like everything is going to be free since no one is around to collect the money. He nodded and got back to his car and closed the gas tank and got in before starting it up once more.

He dumped everything at the back before leaning over at the steering wheel and tried to grab a hold over himself. He patted Meatlug, who was looking at him expectantly, before his gaze shifted to the radio in his hands. He tuned it in, hoping to get some static. "He-hello? Can anybody hear me?" he asked, hoping someone would reply actual words rather than groaning and all, "Hello? Can anybody hear me? I need help…" there was still nothing. He let out a sigh and stepped on the pedal before driving away from the place as far as possible.

* * *

><p>The ride out of the forest had been bumpy, but not as bumpy as the car kept stopping every other second, until it finally died down. Everyone else was completely silent before Rachel turned to her twin and whacked his head, "See! I told you so!" she yelled at him and he stuck out his tongue at her…<p>

"Well, you didn't tell me enough!" he rebutted.

Rachel growled and punched her brother, to which he returned until eventually both were already out of the car, tumbling and rolling on the ground as they kept up their sibling banter. Daniel let out a bored sigh as he cleaned his nails with one of his polished daggers. Ethan watched them in amusement before reaching down to his pants and pulled out some small binoculars.

"Wow, that's cool!" Rachel interrupted, completely forgetting her brother, "What are you looking for?" she asked, he looked around before pocketing it back again and answered her…

"I'm making sure; none of those things are coming again. Come on, the cars completely useless right now, we need to find shelter and quick. These guys," he sighed as he let out the dogs and started walking the same way they were headed, "These guys are always hungry. Come on now people, get a move on." He said and Rachel picked up her makeshift spear and threw to her brother his identical one. Travis caught it with ease before standing up and following them. Daniel eyed the new comer suspiciously before following them as well.

It was almost dark, and they've got nowhere to go. "We could always make camp." Suggested Travis, "We've done it a couple of times now." He added. Ethan stopped before holding up his hand, "What?" Travis asked before Ethan held a finger to his lips, indicating them to remain silent. They stood in the middle of the road silently as they took their positions beside each other…

"I guess I was just hearing things." Ethan mumbled and quickly led them into a more secluded place, "Alright lads," he paused and looked at Rachel, "And lass, let's make camp." They went deeper into the area and had made a makeshift campsite from whatever was with them at the time. It was starting to get dark, and everyone was tired walking through the woods. Rachel had volunteered getting some dry wood to use for some fire, but Ethan refused, suggesting something that wouldn't make smoke. Both Travis and Daniel decided to cut some small wood to make as some sort of support for a makeshift tent. Ethan handled setting up their camp, and by the time they were done, everyone was already exhausted.

"I've never been so tired my entire life!" Rachel called out as she waited for their food to get cooked. Travis nodded at her statement, but hadn't removed his eyes from the food over the fire. His stomach growled, and three set of eyes stared at him…

"What? I'm hungry; it's supposed to do that." He said, and then suddenly, the two pointers with them growled as well, staring straight into the now dark woods, "Okay, that wasn't me this time." He stated as they all stood up and got ready for whatever was out there. The dogs started to bark, and growl and everyone got up and started to step backwards, farther away from the dark abyss…

"When I say run," Ethan said in a hushed tone, "Run, you got that? No turning back, and run as fast as you can." They stood their ground, waiting until they heard it, pained groaning coming towards them fast. Never mind that the food was already burning, they were going to get eaten soon enough if they'd stop and eat. Soon they burst into the light, "Run!" Ethan shouted and they did so, going the opposite way…

"Why the fuck are we running!?" Daniel shouted as he ran behind others, dodging branches and jumping over fallen trunks or large tree roots…

"Because," Ethan shouted, not looking back as he did so, "Close range battles with those guys don't end up well!"

Rachel was lagging behind them, all three males were already a good deal away from them, and she has half a mind to call out to her brother. Never mind the rules of no turning back, her brother would surely come after her anyway as she would with him. She didn't see the tree root right in front of her and she fell flat on her stomach into the ground. She let out a grunt and soon enough she felt hands grab her feet and pull her up. She yelled as she saw just how horrifying they were…

They reeked with the smell of blood, and they looked dirty, like they've been dug out of their respective graves. They seemed normal, but that blank look and bloodied mouth made them look even scarier. "Travis!" she yelled, and for a moment, she thought they were too far away to hear her…

"Rachel!" her brother called back, and she cursed as she saw the need for that blasted no turning back rule. Too late now, her brother was surely running after her. If he got here, he's sure to do something stupid and put him in harm's way as well and they'd both end up dead. The man's got a tight grip on her leg, and she could feel him twisting it into some awkward angle. She flailed and tried to kick when another one grabbed a hold of her other foot. She screamed as she saw them about to bite…

But no bite came, but rather two trained pointers, each fending off her attackers. They came up from behind and bit into their legs. They both let go at the pain in their leg and quickly grabbed onto the dogs and started to feast. She heard their whines, but knows it's too late to save them now. She let out another scream as she felt a something grab her. "Rachel!" her brother, she almost hugged him if he hadn't hauled her over his shoulder instead…

"Travis!" Daniel burst through meeting them and saw him carrying Rachel, "Come on, hurry up, we're gonna lose sight of Ethan!" and they both ran away from the zombies. Rachel replayed the scene in her head over and over again and felt tears run down her cheeks. Such a late reaction she knows, but she wailed in grief for the dogs they had lost tonight just to save her life. Those dogs were the last things their parent's had given them before they died in some hunting accident, and now they were gone…

They finally caught up to Ethan, who offered to carry Rachel. Travis shook his head as he held onto his sister. "Alright," Ethan said, "I'll take the first watch, while you guys get some rest." He said and sat down on a log, far away from them, sharpening the knife Daniel had lent him. Travis put his sister down and sat beside her. They've never been one for showing sibling love, but their silly ways work for each of them. People usually call them crazy and stupid, but that's just how they are.

Rachel was still in a shock. Everything had happened way too fast, but everything slowed down in her mind as she watched them munch into the dogs, their teeth tearing into their furs, their necks. Blood spurted out as soon as they did, and she could hear the low whines, but soon enough, she could hear a different sound, something else more familiar, more welcoming…

"Hush little Viking don't you cry, or the berserker will stab you in the eye," it was Travis, singing very poorly that lullaby their mom used to sing to them when they were little, "Don't let the enemies see you afraid…" he looked to his twin, and knows he's got her attention now…

"Or his gonna gut you with a rusty blade." Rachel continued, before sniffing, "Man this night was rough." She finally said, knowing her response was another way of theirs that means their grateful for the existence of the other, Travis grinned cheekily…

"You have to admit though; I was pretty tough back there." He praised himself before he received another hit from his sister. Ethan was watching them from the corner of his eye, before his gaze fell down to the shiny blade he possesses currently. He didn't notice someone had come to sit down beside him, until his seatmate finally spoke up…

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel asked as he looked straight ahead into the forest, looking out for more of those things as well. This time they didn't light a fire, and were fortunate that the moon was shining up above so well. He fingered some of his daggers and played with it, just like Ethan…

"I already told you…"

"A name doesn't exactly explain who you are." Daniel interrupted, "What were you doing before those things chased you?" he asked, and Ethan gave him a hard glare…

"I don't have to explain things to you," he stated, "Besides, I've helped you survived so far haven't I? I think I deserve some respect on my personal story as well." He stood up and walked someplace else, but still nearby their camp. The twins were now fast asleep, snoring softly, but both Ethan and Daniel were now wary of each other…

* * *

><p>"Hayden the only thing I can find in the internet that's really closely related is this rumors about Ebola zombies, but they previously claimed everything is just a hoax, nothing else aside from what the news said." Heather called out from the living room, Hayden had been down in the basement, operating an old model of some kind of radio transmitter, but so far he's picked up nothing. Snotlout hasn't called him yet as well, and he's pretty concerned now. Not to mention he doesn't know what's happening to the other places. Are they like this, or were there still others that the outbreak hasn't reached to yet…<p>

"The news said something about sending a couple bodies…" he mumbled, "But how, through boat shipment it wouldn't be this quick and to various search…" his eyes widened as he realized they may have been transported through air. Private planes or helicopters could have been used. While in air, they wouldn't have much room to go so they probably have dumped the bodies once they proved to be a handful, and probably, everyone else had been infected…

But there were too many possibilities, it all started in Africa, but he doesn't know much about viruses and all except for those lessons in biology back in high school he had barely paid attention to, "Hayden…" Heather called out, waiting for him to respond as she hears some static through the old radio, "Oh Hayden," she said, but he was still too preoccupied, "Hiccup!" she yelled and he whipped his head around and hushed her immediately. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized she should be quiet, after all, the zombies weren't too smart, which was a fortunate event…

"What?" he asked softly and she gestured to the old radio transmitter. He quickly sat down on the stool and placed the headphones to his ear as he tuned it more, there was someone talking, but it wasn't clear yet. It was either too far away or there's too much interruption from where he is. He tuned it more, until he heard clearly a panicked voice of someone, "Hello?" he spoke into the mouthpiece…

"_Oh thank goodness!" _the person yelled in relief, _"Hi I'm Felix Ingerman, and I'm lost, can you help me?" _he asked and Hayden looked to Heather and mouthed 'Ingerman', it sounded familiar, he just doesn't know from where he's heard it. Heather nodded and immediately began to search for something. Hayden waited for a moment and as soon as the search results came out, he knew this person was going to be needed…

"One of the researchers about that whole Ebola virus?" he asked unsurely and for a moment, the person stopped breathing, and he almost thought it was his fault and something had happened, when he finally answered…

"_I was hoping no one paid much attention to those things." _He replied, _"But yes, the same one."_

"Where are you headed to doctor?" he asked, unsure of what to think about the whole thing. For all he knew, he could be running away with useful information, or going somewhere to be useful. Felix hasn't said anything for a while, but Hayden had no time to be patient, regardless of how patient he actually is. "We don't have all day doctor." He added as well, _'We probably don't have until tomorrow as well, and it's been less than 24 hours still.'_

"_I don't really know." _He admitted, _"I just want to get away from everything."_

"So you know what's been happening don't you?" Hayden asked him, anger boiling up inside him. This person was a researcher about the Ebola virus and now he's just running away now that things are out of his own laboratory, "Aren't you a doctor Felix?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be out there looking for some kind of cure or something!?"

"_You don't understand I can't do everything on my own!" _he reasoned out, _"I need more supplies, some place to do the experiment and a test subject! Making a cure is a difficult process, even for just simple diseases!"_

"Then find what you need and head to my place!" he exclaimed, "What are your road marks from where you are?" he asked, a little calm now. Things weren't going to work if they're both losing their cool. He needs to know where he is at least so that he can give directions if he knows where that is…

"_Uh… I just passed a road sign that says…Welcome to Berk." _He replied and Hayden recognizes the place. How could he not? That's his hometown. Where Snotlout is, his dad probably, and more and more people he knew. Come to think of it, he hasn't returned for, how many years now? He had been out of the job for about two years now. However, he hasn't recalled when the last time he did return to his own hometown was. He left as soon as he finished high school to look for his calling, and he did, eventually. He just didn't manage to keep it, that's all, along with the leg…

"I know that place." He admitted, feeling a nostalgic sensation as he recalls his childhood there. There wasn't much to go by, except that he didn't have many friends there aside from the teachers. All he remembers from that place was his family, and school life. That was why he was so eager to break away as soon as high school was finished. He was smart and he easily adapted to whatever was given to him. He was also a fast learner, "There should be a hospital there somehow, I don't remember where though…" he admits.

"_It's fine, what's your name though?" _Felix inquires over the radio; Hayden lets out a breath and leans back into his chair…

"Just Hiccup will do." He replies. "Just get what you need there, my place isn't that far, just pass by another town or so, it's a bit secluded, just so you know."

"_Oh thank goodness it's secluded." _He heard Felix say, _"Maybe I'll stop by the hospital though for a while." _He says, _"I'm running low on medicine for my asthma." _He adds, and Hayden hopes he'll be fine there though on his own. From what Heather had researched, he's one of the top researchers in the medical field. If he was to die, there'd be one less person to rely on to fix this growing outbreak. The radio cackles to life, and he turned to Heather…

"Hiccup, listen," she says and Hayden comes closer, listening to the radio…

"_**The government wants to extend their apology to their citizens for the obvious delay in sending in people to defend its citizens in the country. The reason for this delay is that they are still trying to find a cure, and some possible volunteers to look for it. They defense secretary has already released a statement, that retired Gen. Sean 'The Vast' Haddock has offered his services once more to his beloved country. He and a more volunteers from the military are headed to West Africa, where there's believed to be, the source of these evolved Ebola virus."**_

"Hiccup… General Haddock isn't by any chance… your father, right?" Heather asked, but she didn't have to. She noticed the sharp intake of breath Hayden had made the moment he heard the general's name. He was as white as sheet and he seemed frozen to place. His father had retired after he did, but he didn't think they'd seek out his father's assistance. He felt like such a fool, his father was one of the best in his job, but he quit just as his son did. He should have seen it coming they'd seek his father's help.

He needs to get back out there.


End file.
